Halloween
by caz1969
Summary: Grissom just wants to stay at home in his halloween costume.


It was the day Grissom was never a fan of, every year was the same, people dressing up, getting drunk, finding bodies in unusual positions, last year it was a guy who dressed up as a vampire, he had been called to a scene and when he walked into the room the body was beside a coffin, he would rather stay at home then go to work, as he lay in bed watching Sara sleep he smiled and thought of Greg's party last Halloween, Sara didn't want to go so she made sure she was working, Grissom was also working and during the shift they spoke about what they would dress up as if they had went to the party. And what they had dressed as when they got back to Grissom's house.

"Morning", Sara said leaning over to kiss Grissom,

"Morning, I think we should just stay here all day", Grissom said kissing Sara

Sara laughed and said, "What and miss your favourite shift",

Grissom rolled his eyes and said, "Thanks for reminding me Miss Sidle I was hoping you would take me up on the offer",

Sara laughed and whispered into Grissom's ear, "And do you remember what we dressed as last year, we could do the same after shift tonight",

Grissom ran his hand down Sara's side and whispered, "It wouldn't take long for that to happen now",

Sara moved to straddle Grissom but let out a moan as Grissom's cell phone rang,

As Sara picked up his cell phone from the bedside table and handed it to him she leaned down and whispered to Grissom, "Later it will have to be then Dr Grissom", then kissed him on the lips and got out of bed and walked out the bedroom.

Grissom watched as Sara got up and left the room she was wearing one of his t-shirts and he could see her backside as she walked, oh how he wanted to throw the phone away and go after her, but as the cell was still ringing he looked at the caller ID then opened the cell and said, "Jim, I hope this is important".

Later that night shift was busy, so far Grissom had been to three scenes's and had a run in with a drunken kangaroo. Sara was questioning a man dressed up as a fairy and as she came out the room she heard Grissom say to Jim, "I wish this shift was over",

As Jim walked away he said, "You don't mean that I know how much you love Halloween Gil",

Sara stood next to Grissom and said, "Me too I have a costume to get into after shift and for once and I'm looking forward to it",

Grissom smiled at Sara and said, "And what a costume it is, I won't be late I promise",

Sara laughed and said, "When have we ever finished shift on time at Halloween", then walked down the corridor to find Nick.

Grissom laughed and watched as Sara walk down the corridor, _I will make sure I'm on time, but first I need to go get a few things, _Grissom thought as he heard Greg shouting on him.

Shift finished and Sara walked into Grissom's office but he wasn't at his desk, Jim walked passed "Gil left about twenty minutes ago Sara",

Sara turned to face Jim and said" Thanks Jim, well I'm off home too", Sara said,

"I won't be far behind you been a long night", Jim said as he walked to his office.

Sara made her way to her car and drove to Grissom's she spent most of her time at Grissom's house, they would spend the odd occasion at her apartment, Sara sang to the music as she drove, when she got to Grissom's she saw his car and after parking next to his she went inside and as she walked inside the door she was pushed up against the wall, letting out a scream then laughing as she looked into blue eyes, Grissom kissed her as he was unbuttoning Sara's trousers, "You took your time", Grissom said as he broke from the kiss,

"Well if you had told me you where leaving I would have been here sooner", Sara said as she looked at Grissom, he was standing with his boxers on and nothing else. "And I see you have changed", Sara said as Grissom lifted her top over Sara's head.

"Well I wanted to be ready for my Halloween partner", Grissom said as he kissed Sara's neck.

Five minutes later Sara and Grissom went into the bedroom Sara had only her bra and panties on as she lay on the bed. "You are so beautiful Sara", Grissom said as he lay next to her, Sara kissed Grissom as he ran his fingers over her silk pants.

"Do you want to get into your costume first Miss Sidle?" Grissom asked,

"You could always help me", Sara said

Grissom took Sara's hand and as they stood up he looked at Sara and said, "I love you in this costume",

Sara smiled and as Grissom took Sara's pants off he bent down and kissed her stomach and then as he got lower he kissed her thighs, he slipped them off over her feet he then looked up at Sara and smiled, "Beautiful", was all that he said as he stood up he unclipped Sara's bra, Grissom was glad Sara always wore a bra that undone at the front, as he slipped it off her shoulders he kissed her on the lips.

"Your turn now Gil, would you like a hand getting into your costume?" Sara asked smirking,

Grissom smiled and nodded.

Sara put both hands on Grissom's side and started to pull his boxers down as she bent down in front of him she could see how hard Grissom was, as she slipped the boxers off she looked up at him, "Nice costume Gil", Sara said smiling,

Grissom took Sara's hand and helped her up looking into Sara's brown eyes Grissom said, "Follow me",

Sara followed as Grissom still had a hold of Sara's hand as they walked out the bedroom, as they walked into the bathroom Sara saw that the bath tub had been filled with water and bubbles and all around the room candles had been lit, Sara smiled and squeezed Grissom's hand, Grissom turned to kiss her,

"So this is why you left early", Sara said,

"Well I thought we should freshen up once we got into our birthday suits", Grissom said.

Sara laughed and said, "Happy Halloween Gil"

"Happy Halloween Sara", Gil said as he helped Sara into the tub then as he got in behind her he whispered into her ear, "I love you Sara sidle".

THE END


End file.
